my_power_rangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Freund
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Besides being an actor and model, Sean Freund is a student at Angel Grove High School. He is selected by Zordon and Alpha 5 as the five "teenagers with attitude" to become the original Power Rangers and defend Earth from the forces of the evil Rita Repulsa. When Zordon first confronts the teens to give them their powers, Sean is the only one who initially believes him. Sean becomes the Red Power Ranger, and is given the Power Coin of the Tyrannosaurus "Dinozord" (a type of Transformer-esque robot), obtains the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and is made the team leader. He leads the Rangers into many successful battles against Rita's monsters, establishing a rivalry with Rita's number one henchman Goldar. Sean is also interested in singing and photography. His photography is well thought out and stylish. He uses an understated tone, and often uses black and white photography. These bring out his emotions, his aspirations and his personality. He often posts photographs of himself working as an actor and model. His photographs feature a variety of settings and formats, and he is not afraid to experiment. He often uses his own camera. His style is generally sporty and casual. He is very enthusiastic and becomes deeply involved in whatever project he undertakes. He is an actor as well. He collaborates in a friendly and creative way with a number of other actors, models and singers. Sean has a variety of hobbies and skills. He has had an interest in music since childhood. He sang in choir and also played the violin for six years. His various pursuits and activities keep him quite busy. He is interested in all facets of filming and modeling, and has studied photography at university. He has a good understanding of photographic techniques. He admires other actors and models. Sean is also interested in calligraphy. 'Physical Appearance' Human Form: Sean is a rather typical good-looking Caucasian adult with deep blue eyes and black hair. He projects a rather bookish (almost a little awkward) demeanour, which is only enhanced by his slender build, and conservative clothing. Like all of the Rangers, Sean always dresses in the colour of his Ranger designation. In Sean's case, this results in him being dressed head to toe in blue. His outfits are almost exclusively made up of denim (either jeans or shirts) and blue T-shirts or button ups. Ranger Form: Sean is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. Three white diamonds are featured prominently across the chest, upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of white gloves that have triangular diamonds at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of white boots. Situated around the middle of waist sits a pure white belt that holds Sean's Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the white, the rest of the costume is a vibrant shade of blue. Sean's Blue Ranger uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned into a Triceratops-like shape whose mouth surrounds the visored eyes of the helmet. Like all of the other Rangers, the mouth piece of the helmet was covered by a grey moulded material that was fashioned in the shape of a mouth. 'Personality and Traits' Like many of the characters on the show, Sean Freund is good to a fault. He is excessively polite, motivated, cheerful, and civically minded. Sean is portrayed as a charming young man with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He is very composed and shows a lot of self-control, but there are times when he throws himself into situations impulsively. 'Abilities' * Genius-level intellect: Academically brilliant, Sean has expertise in the fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics, and mechanics. He is a talented and prolific engineer. * Fighting skills: Due to years of extensive experience and brawling, Sean is a highly accomplished and versatile hand-to-hand combatant. He is a master of several martial arts as well as numerous professional wrestling moves. Many specific lucha libre maneuvers have been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, headscissors takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. Sean's fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum, and leverage, with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. ** Master Acrobat: Due to his superhuman agility, Sean can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as flips, with little effort. 'Role In Series' "Hey, ugly! Why don't you pick on someone who can give you a real fight?" Blue Ranger called. Elgar turned and smiled at his opponent. Blue Ranger gulped, taking a step back at the monster's fang-filled smile. "Oh, I intend to, Ranger. Come here!" Elgar called. A whip of pure energy shot out of his hands, encircling Blue Ranger's neck, pulling him into Elgar's reach. With the whip still tightening around Blue Ranger's throat, the mutant began pummeling his opponent unmercifully. ''Blue Ranger felt his ribs snap and his organs move around. ''Dropping Blue Ranger to the ground, Elgar drew back for one final strike, and felt his hand stopped. Category:Characters Category:Power Ranger Category:Heroes Category:LGBTQ Advocate